The Dinner Date by Burntcore
by TheNeverEverHEAContest
Summary: "After years of waiting and watching, he finally gets the girl of his dreams." Entry for The Never Ever A Happily Ever After Contest


**The Never Ever Happily Ever After Contest**  
><strong>Title: The Dinner Date<strong>  
><strong>Pen Name: <strong>  
><strong>Characters: Bella &amp; Mike<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 2,929<strong>

**Summary: **"After years of waiting and watching, he finally gets the girl of his dreams."  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>"Due to the nature of this contest, you may expect content such as character death, adultery, abuse, illegal activities including drug use and underage drinking, etc."  
>**Rape is alluded to in this story but will not be described in detail.**<p>

He lit the candles on the table, creating a soft, romantic glow in the small room. The candles were the only illumination, casting flickering shadows and mystery along the walls. Carefully, he arranged the rest of the table putting out two napkins, two glasses, one plate of food, and one set of silverware.

The man rose with a contented smile and turned the stereo on. Dark and sensual cello music began to play, creeping along the walls. Visions of what he had planned for the rest of night flashed through his mind. The fantasy continued to play out in his head as he walked about the room, palming himself through his trousers. He was going to be naughty.

He continued to stroke himself, bringing him to a near frenzy, yet he would not allow himself to release. His energies needed to be saved for his dinner date. Only she would benefit from his virility.

Taking a calming breath, he looked around the room one final time making sure everything was to his satisfaction. With a smile full of anticipation, he pushed his thin, wispy hair out of his face and opened the door to the next room.

The room was dark, but his eyes adjusted to the dim light quickly. A faint shuffling from the far corner was the only indication that he was not alone.

"Ah, it's time for dinner, my sweet. Surely you must be hungry," he cooed to the corner.

A whimper was the only response he got.

The man chuckled and walked over to the source of the noise. He examined his handiwork with great pleasure. She looked so lovely there, trussed to the small twin bed, her face flushed and her eyes wide. Ever so gently, he reached out to stroke her cheek. The moment his skin touched hers, she flinched and tried to back away. His face fell as his finger ran along the edge of crusted blood on the side of her face.

"Oh, my sweet Bella, why did you make me do this? Now you've marred your beautiful face right before dinner. Now if you hadn't struggled the way you did, this wouldn't have happened."

Bella glared at him but could not speak due to the gag that he had tied against her mouth.

"Let me get you ready for dinner, then we shall enjoy a nice romantic evening together."

The man went into a third room and came back a few minutes later with a bowl filled with warm water and a wash cloth. Delicately, he cleaned the dirt and blood from her face, frequently dipping the cloth in the water to rinse it. Bella's eyes were filled with hate at her captor, but the relief she felt was evident on her face once she was cleaned off.

"See? Isn't that better? Now you look almost perfect," the man said, as he cupped her chin up with his free hand.

Bella looked anywhere but in his direction.

"Now, don't be that way. You brought this on yourself. I wouldn't even have to tie you up if I could trust you not to run."

She huffed and shot him a quick, baleful glance.

"I hope you're hungry," he said, as he untied her bonds. "I made my favorite for you: London broil with asparagus. I hope you like it rare."

Bella shuddered and shook her hands as the blood flow finally returned unrestricted.

"Ah, ah, you don't think I'd let you go completely did you?" Before she had complete mobility back, he handcuffed her wrists together, so tight that the cuffs bit into her skin.

Bella blinked rapidly as tears began to fall down her face. She tried to hide them, to stop them, but there were too many.

"Shhh, don't cry," he said, wiping her tears from her face with the washcloth. "I'll make it all better, I promise. After dinner, I'll make it all better."

The man untied her ankles from the bed but just as quickly attached ankle cuffs to them. He helped her rise from the bed, her body stiff from lying in the same position for several hours. Critically, he looked at her clothes and shook his head.

"I guess this will do for now. Your dress was so lovely before you had to muss it up. I hope this isn't how you usually dress for a date."

The woman glared at him again but made no sound. She flinched when he touched her again, leading her by the elbow into the dining room. Her movements were robotic and jerky, her body still acclimating to being upright while being restricted by the cuffs.

As they passed the threshold into the dining room, her eyes widened as she took in the scene. The elegant table setting looked out of place in the dark and dingy room. It was more suitable for an intimate restaurant, not in a small room full of danger and obsession. The flickering light reflected off the glossy finish of thousands of photos of herself tacked up to one wall. Nearly the entire wall was covered and no two pictures of her were the same.

"See? I told you I was devoted to you. I had my eye on you for some time. You've been such a tease, parading around with Edward in front of me. But I knew what you wanted the entire time... all those secret smiles and smoldering eyes at me, just for me, always for me."

Bella sobbed softly, her voice muffled by the cloth that he still had tied to her face. She looked down at her torn dress, slivers of skin showing between the gaps in the red fabric. Dirt smudges and blood splatters soiled the parts that weren't torn. Not all of the blood was hers.

Her captor led her over to one of the two chairs and pushed down on her shoulders until she sat on the chair beneath her. Once Bella was seated, he tied her ankles to the chair legs, bound her hands across her chest, and secured her chest to the back of the chair.

"Now, if I remove your gag, you have to promise you won't yell. I want to be able to have a nice dinner conversation with you, but I can't if you are screaming and drawing attention to yourself. Don't make me have to quiet you down again like I did before, okay?"

Bella's eyes widened and she nodded. Slowly, he untied her gag and pulled it free from around her neck.

"How is that?" he asked softly.

"Better," she croaked, her voice rough from disuse.

She eyed the glass of wine in front of her with interest. The man noticed the direction of her gaze, grabbed the glass from the table, and held it in front of her.

"Would you like some?"

She nodded and licked her lips. "Please," she whispered.

The man's groin sprung to life again hearing her beg. He looked forward to making her beg for more than wine later.

"Careful, don't spill anything on your pretty dress," he cautioned as he brought the glass to her mouth. Slowly, he tilted the glass allowing the thick, rich wine to trickle down her throat.

He watched her swallow with interest, barely containing his desire to lick her skin. It was very tempting, but he knew that Bella needed to eat first, so she would have energy for what he had planned.

Once she had finished the wine, he placed the drained glass on the table and watched her. He was waiting for the sedative to kick in. She promised not to make a fuss but he was covering all of his bases. The wine alone would keep her disoriented but he wasn't taking any chances now that he had her.

He didn't get this far without a well thought-out plan. Tonight was no different. It was the culmination of years of work, of knowing that every time he saw her with Edward, she really wanted him. Ever since high school, she always made a point to look at him with those pouty lips and deep, brown eyes. Sometimes, she would reward his attention with a smile, other extra special times Bella would actually say hello. Even after she married him, he knew it was just a ruse. The nights when he listened outside of their bedroom window and heard her cry out Edward's name in passion, he knew she was really calling out to him. He knew she meant more by those simple gestures than anything she gave to Edward. Bella was just showing him what she could give him, if he would just take it.

So he did.

Finally, Bella's eyes drooped slightly. She was still quite awake and aware of what was going on, but the sedative would keep her compliant throughout the evening.

"Ah, yes, you are finally ready for dinner. Hungry, my love?"

Bella gazed at him dully.

He knew her lack of response was just her way of saying yes. She didn't like to argue. Happily, he cut a piece of the London broil and held it to her lips. When she didn't immediately open her mouth, he reached over with his other hand and pulled down on her chin. Once her mouth was open, he popped the juicy piece of meat inside. Bella slowly closed her mouth and began chewing.

"Good girl. Let's try another bite," he cooed, as he speared another piece of the steak.

As he brought the meat to her mouth, a bit of juice dripped off the side of the fork and landed on her chest. He watched with interest as the droplet started to roll down between her breasts. Before it could get very far, he leaned down and licked the spot. The taste of her skin was exquisite and he worked his way up to her neck, leaving a wet trail. Bella shuddered beneath him as he felt her body tense.

"Miiiike," Bella moaned softly.

Mike rejoiced hearing his name on her lips. He pulled away from her neck to look at her. Bella's eyes were squeezed shut and tears were rolling down her face.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, a huge smile on his face. "Don't cry, my angel. I'm going to make you feel good, so much better than he ever did."

Bella's face fell as sobs wracked her body. "Eh-eeh-eed...ward," she gasped in a hoarse whisper.

Mike instantly became enraged and gripped her shoulders firmly. "No, Bella!" he shouted in her face. "Edward isn't here. You wanted me to take you from him so I did. He's gone. You never have to worry about him again, remember? You saw me take care of him."

He shook her violently, the chair creaking from the abuse. Bella hung her head as tears continued to fall down her face. Mike instantly felt bad for scaring her and began wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you," Mike whispered. "But you remember what happened, right? You wanted this, you wanted me, and so I made that happen. We're together now, forever. No one will keep us apart now."

Bella shook her head weakly from side to side as her tears dried. She refused to look Mike in the eye and kept her gaze on anything but him.

"I know it's hard to believe that it's finally happened," he soothed, brushing her hair back from her face. "I can barely believe it myself, all those years that we've longed for one another. I'm so happy. I'm going to make you so happy."

She shuddered again but didn't say anything further.

"Now, let's get back to dinner. Your food is getting old."

Mike picked up an asparagus spear with his fingers and dragged the tip of it along Bella's lips.

"Open up, Bella," he whispered softly.

He made another pass with the asparagus before she finally opened her mouth. Mike slowly slipped in the thin, green vegetable between her lips and imagined that it was his cock. He couldn't wait until he really could, until he could feel her moist, hot, little mouth around him. Mike knew she'd suck him off good, swallowing down every drop. He had seen her do it to Edward so many times as an example of what she could do for him.

The rest of dinner went by in similar fashion. He fed her bits of food and continued to get more and more excited. Mike had to fight the urge to stroke himself at the table as he fed her, but he wanted to save himself for her.

Once her plate was clean, he wiped her mouth and dragged her chair from the table. Gently, he untied her from the chair and recuffed her wrists and ankles together.

"Come, Bella, dance with me," Mike ordered, pulling her up from the chair.

With her hands cuffed in front of her, he pulled her flush against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. His erection was pressed tightly against her back and he moaned at the contact. He swayed from side to side to the cello music that played, the deep strains stirring a deeper passion from within him. It was almost time to consummate their relationship, their new life together.

Mike began to thrust gently against her back, the head of his cock aching to be buried inside of her. One of his hands drifted up and cupped her breast, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Her flesh responded, her nipple hardening. Pleased, he leaned down to the side of her head and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"You feel what you do to me, Bella?" he groaned, thrusting against her harder. "You are such a temptress, teasing me for so long. Soon you are going to get what you wanted, what we both want."

Bella's body shuddered, causing her body to press against him even more.

"Yes, baby, just like that. I can feel how you tremble for me, how badly you want it. Why have you kept yourself from me for so long?"

He slid his hand down her side to her thighs and began pulling up the hem of her dress. When he could touch bare skin, he slipped his hand under the skirt and ran his fingers along the elastic of her panties.

"I'm going to rip those off of you with my teeth, Bella. And after that, I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to show you how good it can be. I bet you can't wait until you can feel my cock in buried inside of you. I can't wait until I can hear you scream my name."

Unable to control himself any longer, he dragged Bella into the room she was confined in before. She began to shake, her eyes wide and fearful as she stared at the bed.

"Come, Bella. I'm not going to love you here. This isn't the right room for this," Mike said, as he continued to pull her along to another room.

The new room was a richly furnished bedroom, much cleaner than any of the other rooms. A four poster bed rested in the middle of the room, draped in deep red bedding and plush pillows. Mike guided her over to the bed and stopped. Bella looked up at him, her eyes full of questions and fear. With a loving smile, he reached to her side and undid the zipper of her dress. The dress opened, hanging from her shoulders and exposing most of her lower body. Mike undid her handcuffs, only to cuff her left wrist to the poster nearest to them. Carefully, he slipped the dress over her head and down her free arm. Once it was free of her body, he tossed the ruined garment in the corner of the room. She wouldn't need it anymore.

Bella hunched her shoulders, wrapping her free arm around her waist as she looked at her feet, only clad in her underwear.

"Go lay on the bed, Bella."

Her face flew up and she stared at Mike in shock.

"Go on, Bella. It's time," Mike encouraged, as he began stroking himself again. Her gaze dropped down his body and as soon as she saw what he was doing, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

Mike took a step towards her and his voice dropped some of the warmth. "Bella, I said, 'Go lay on the bed.' Do it. Now."

A long sigh escaped her lips as she nodded weakly and climbed on the bed. It was a bit awkward since she was cuffed to the one bedpost.

"Now, lay down on your back."

Numbly, she complied, her eyes blinking furiously as she stared at the ceiling.

Pleased, Mike walked around the bed and cuffed each of her limbs to a corresponding bedpost. When he was done, she was tied down spread eagle. He leaned over by her head and gently stroked her face.

"This is going to be the best night ever," he crooned, as his hand drifted down across her breasts, over her stomach, and on top of her pussy. His hand stopped there as he cupped her, relishing the heat he felt rising from it. "I'm never going to let you go."

Mike stepped away from the bed, keeping his eyes on Bella. She turned her face away from him as the clank from Mike's belt buckle echoed around the room.


End file.
